poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mok
Mok the Magic Man, also known as Mok Swagger, '''is the main antagonist of Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule and one of Bowser's old friends. He was voiced by the late Don Francks. However, his singing voice was provided by the late Lou Reed. In Search of the One Voice While he is in search of the "one voice" needed to summon a demon from another dimension, he hears Angel sing while her band performs in a club and realizes that she is the voice he needs. Although initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band despite his prodding insistence. Unwilling to take no for an answer, Mok kidnaps her and flies away with her in his blimp to Nuke York (the post-apocalyptic version of New York City) to perform the concert that will summon the demon. Omar, Dizzy, and Stretch follow in a stolen police car to rescue their friend. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape, in the process learning of Mok's plans, and that computer analysis seems to indicate that there is "no one" capable of stopping him. Mok soon recaptures Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is spurning him willingly. To manipulate Angel, Mok then captures the band and tortures them in order to compel her to agree to his demands for their release, but not before brainwashing them to ensure that they will not interfere further. True Nature He is bad at the end of the film. After Omar hurts his feeling, Mok reveals his true nature. When Mok's first concert attempt at "Carnage Hall" proves a fiasco due to an insufficient electrical supply, he is advised to relocate the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has access to unlimited energy. Badness During that second concert, there is a power surge that requires sudden draining into the town electrical grid, causing overloads which both darken the city and shock Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still embittered by Mok's earlier deception, initially refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch try to stop the concert, but finally decides to trust Angel. All three make their way to the event. However, they are unable to prevent the demonic summoning, only freeing Angel from her restraints after it is too late. The invoked demon starts consuming members of the audience and moves to attack Omar, who is saved thanks to the self-sacrificing heroism of one of Mok's simple-minded minions, Zip. Battle Desperately, Angel tries singing to force the demon's dimensional retreat, but her voice alone has no effect. Omar begins to sing in harmony with Angel, driving the demon back through the portal. Mok realizes too late that his computer's reference to "no one" did not mean that an effective individual did not exist, but that more than one person was required to activate the counterspell. Defeat As he ineffectually scrambles to stop the duo's interference, Toad, the brother of the fallen Zip, turns on him and throws him down the portal. Quotes * The magic of only one voice! One heart! One song! But, there is, no....... '''ONE!!!!!!!!! (His last words before falling down the portal) Trivia * He will become Squire Flicker's Enemy in Squire Flicker's Adventures Of Rock & Rule * He will become the enemy of RED in Red Team's Adventures of Rock & Rule. * He will become the enemy of Tino Tonitini in Tino's Adventures of Rock & Rule. Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Males Category:VILLAINS Category:Summoners Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Vain characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Musicians Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Torturer Category:Villains who have successfully defeated a hero Category:Deceased villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Adults Category:Handsome characters Category:Antagonist Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Sadistic characters Category:Nelvana Category:Cartoon characters Category:Humanoid Category:Characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Misogynists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Magicians Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Leaders Category:Smart characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Rockstars Category:Jerks Category:Rats Category:Mutants Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Infinite's Replicas Category:Mature Category:Masters of Evil Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Characters sent to another dimension Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains